Ambulance
The Landrock Motors Ambulance is an emergency vehicle that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design ''Watch Dogs'' The vehicle is built on the chassis of the Landrock Van 2500, with factory additions such as a pushbar-like modification to the bumper, and flush emergency lights in the grille. The Ambulance features emblems for the JP Plains City Hospital. ''Watch Dogs 2'' The Ambulance model remains unchanged from Watch Dogs. However, the siren and light patterns have been altered. They are all owned by the San Francisco Engine Co. with a livery scheme similar to the Fire Truck. Performance The ambulance's high mass and good torque makes it an ideal choice for clearing paths through stationary vehicles. Being as resistant as the Fire Truck, it can survive several explosives, although it is relatively light compared to other heavy vehicles, making it less practical for the purposes of ramming other road users out of the way. Overview ''Watch Dogs'' |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} ''Watch Dogs 2'' |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Gallery ''Watch Dogs'' Ambulance Rear.jpg|Rear view of the Ambulance. Untitled-4.png|A side view of the ambulance. Note the JP Plains City Hospital stencils. ''Watch Dogs 2'' WD2-FireStation.png|Rear view of a San Francisco Fire Department Ambulance. Ambulance Normal.jpg|An ambulance parked near a Fire Truck Variants *'Danger Mobile:' unique variant of the Ambulance in Watch Dogs 2. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Sometimes spawns speeding through the streets with its siren on in any district (much like the Fire Truck). **Be sure to have a grenade launcher or an IED and start cruising in the streets until you spot a fire truck with its flashing lights on. Follow it as long as you can until it turns off its sirens. Block its path and shoot a grenade to kill the driver. You can take the truck and unlock it for the Car On Demand app. **Waiting to turn off the sirens isn't necessary, but it's easier, since on emergency mode, the vehicle will try to follow its path, making the block useless. *Can sometimes be spotted cruising through the streets, frequently on Mad Mile. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *An Ambulance typically arrives on-scene to any injuries players cause to civilians, where a single paramedic will exit the vehicle and attempt to bring round the civilian. *Parked in fire stations, along with Fire Trucks. Trivia *If one follows an ambulance with its sirens on for long enough, one may hear a radio transmission informing the ambulance that the situation is under control. The vehicle will turn off its sirens and start driving at a normal speed. *The emergency light pattern in Watch Dogs 2 appears to be rather odd. The left side uses the light pattern of the Watch Dogs 2 emergency vehicles, while the right side is using its own pattern that resembles that of the same vehicle in Watch Dogs. The yellow lights are no longer used in Watch Dogs 2. Navigation es:Ambulancia Category:Heavy Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Emergency Vehicles